Our Game!
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Lee Donghae bertaruh akan membuat Lee Hyukjae menjadi miliknya. Sementara Lee Hyukjae bertaruh tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Lee Donghae. This is our game! Let's play! HaeHyuk! Slight YunJae! Chap 1 Up! DLDR!
1. prolog

**Title: Our Game!**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk, YunJae**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Tri Anggraini**

**Our Game!**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**-Shappire Blue High School-**

Seorang namja berambut blonde tengah mengerutkan keningnya. Bibir plumnya ia gigit. Namja imut itu terus menundukkan kepalanya saat orang-orang yang berpapasan di koridor sekolah menatapnya dengan tatapan err lapar mungkin? Oh author belum menjelaskan betapa cantik dan imutnya namja blonde ini, ne? Oke, namja blonde itu bertubuh kurus, berkulit putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, rambut blondenya yang terlihat halus dan jatuh semakin membuat namja ini seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Ia dianugerahi sepasang mata doe yang indah dan bibir plum yang merekah. Wajar saja jika orang-orang yang melihatnya menunjukkan tatapan lapar seolah ingin melahap namja cantik nan imut ini.

Namja blonde itu mempercepat langkahnya mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah yang ada di ujung koridor. Begitu melihat tulisan ruang Kepala Sekolah dalam huruf hangul di depannya, ia berniat mengetuk pintu itu, tapi ia urungkan saat ia mendengar suara-suara samar seperti desahan dari dalam pintu itu.

"Nnnghh.. Aaah.. Faster Yunhh.."

Namja blonde itu menautkan alisnya. Ia tidak salah dengar. Suara yang ada dibalik pintu itu adalah suara desahan seorang namja. Tapi suara itu terdengar begitu merdu bagi seorang namja. Penasaran, ia mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

"Urgh! Kau ketat sekali, Boo.. aah.."

"Aanghh! Aah.. More Yun.. aaah.. aargh!"

Oh berterimakasihlah pada dua orang namja yang sedang mendesah itu, karna berkat itulah junior kecil yang ada dibalik celana namja blonde itu perlahan membesar.

'Sial! Aku ereksi!' umpat namja blonde itu.

Tangan mulus itu dengan cepat memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saja saat ini suasana sedang lengang. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berada disana kecuali namja blonde itu. Tak ingin menyiksa juniornya lebih lama, ia meremas-remas juniornya itu dengan pelan. Telinganya masih ia gunakan untuk mendengar desahan demi desahan yang ada dibalik pintu. Mulut mungilnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan kecil saat ia rasakan juniornya berdenyut nikmat.

"Uungh.. uuh.." lenguh namja blonde itu.

Tangannya semakin cepat meremas junior yang ada didalam celananya. Keringat perlahan mulai berjatuhan di pelipisnya. Sebentar lagi namja blonde itu mencapai puncak ketinggiannya. Terlihat dari junior namja blonde itu yang berkedut-kedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum nya.

PUKK!

Namja blonde itu seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat ia merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Matanya menatap horor namja yang tengah menagkap basah dirinya yang sedang melakukan hal yang tidak terpuji tadi. Rasanya situasi ini seperti seorang polisi yang menangkap basah seorang pencuri saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja berwajah fishy itu dengan suara datar.

"A-aku.." Namja blonde itu menggigit bibirnya gugup. Bingung harus membuat alasan seperti apa.

"Kau sedang menguping." tuduh namja itu. Wajah namja blonde itu sekarang memerah karena tuduhan yang dilemparkan namja fishy itu memang benar.

Namja fishy itu melirikkan matanya ke selangkangan namja blonde itu. Nampak sesuatu yang menggembung meminta untuk dikeluarkan disana. Sudut bibir namja fishy itu terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah seringai, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga namja blonde, "Apa kau butuh bantuanku?"

Namja blonde itu bergidik mendengar pertanyaan dengan diiringi suara desahan itu. Tubuhnya yang memang sudah lemas karena hampir orgasme tadi semakin melemas karna desahan yang masih terdengar dari balik pintu dan pertanyaan dari namja fishy yang tak dikenalnya ini.

"Nu-nuguya?" tanya namja blonde itu lirih menyerupai bisikan.

Namja fishy yang berada didepannya itu malah terkekeh pelan. Tangan kanannya perlahan dimasukkan kke dalam celana namja blonde itu. Meremas junior yang telah mengeras tadi. Tangan kiri namja fishy itu diletakkannya di pintu tepat disebelah wajah namja blonde itu. Matanya kini tengah menatap keseluruhan dari wajah namja blonde itu.

"Kau.. cantik." Namja blonde itu hanya mendesah pelan saat namja fishy didepannya memuji kecantikan wajahnya itu. Namja blonde itu sudah kelihatan pasrah dengan nasibnya nanti. Bahkan tangan bebasnya pun tidak menepis tangan nakal namja fishy yang sedang memanjakan juniornya.

"Aaah..aah… Faster…" erangnya. Tangan bebasnya meraih knop pintu agar tubuhnya tidak merosot karna lemas.

Namja fishy itu hanya menuruti permintaan namja cantik didepannya. Semakin dipercepat gerakan tangannya pada junior mungil yang sudah keras itu, "Kau menyukainya?" Namja blonde itu hanya mengangguk lemas sebagai jawaban.

"Uungh.. Ahh.. se-sebentar lagi.." erang namja blonde itu kenikmatan.

Namja fishy itu semakin menyeringai melihat raut wajah namja cantik yang sedang menikmati servicenya. Sebuah pemikiran jahil tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya. Namja fishy itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher namja blonde itu, kemudian ia jilat dengan perlahan sehingga mendatangkan desahan lagi dari sang pemilik leher.

"Argh!" Namja blonde itu memekik keras kala si namja fishy menggigit perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya.

Tak mau menghentikan kejahilannya sampai disitu, namja fishy itu dengan sengaja memperlambat gerakan tangannya pada junior namja blonde itu.

"Eeengh.. Ke-kenapa berhenti? Please.." erangan kecewa meluncur dari mulut kecil namja blonde itu.

Namja fishy itu tertawa pelan, kemudian berbisik di telinga namja blonde itu, "Donghae. Lee Donghae." Namja yang diketahui bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu kemudian mengemut cuping telinga namja blonde itu, "_Say my name_." bisik Donghae ditengah emutannya.

"Donghae~ah.. Please.." ucap namja blonde itu diiringi dengan desahan yang tertahan.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak dengar." dusta Donghae dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Namja blonde itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada knop pintu dibelakangnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Juniornya sudah ingin memuntahkan cairannya tapi ia butuh sentuhan lebih yang bisa membuatnya keluar.

"Donghae~ah.. Donghae~ah.. Please.. please.. please..!" pinta namja blonde itu dengan rengekan manjanya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah imut namja blonde yang tengah kesusahan menahan hasratnya itu. Tak mau membuat namja itu menunggu lama dengan cepat tangan Donghae meremas kejantanan namja itu.

"Aaahh.. Aahh.. Faster.." racau namja blonde itu.

"_Say my name._" bisik Donghae seduktif.

"Uunngh.. Donghae~ah.. faster.. aaahh.. aaah.." Kejantanan namja blonde itu semakin berkedut dan membesar. Ujung kejantanannya mengeluarkan sedikit pre-cumnya.

"Aaah.. Cumming! Aah.. AAARGH!"

CKLEKK! BRAAK!

Apakah itu suara pre-cum yang keluar dari kejantanan si namja blonde? Oh tidak, tidak. Tentu bukan. Suara itu adalah suara pintu terbuka dan suara seseorang yang jatuh. Ya, namja blonde itu terlalu kuat memegang knop pintu, dan sialnya pintu itu tidak dikunci. Dan seperti inilah sekarang. Namja blonde itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya menikmati orgasmenya karna tertindih oleh Donghae diatas tubuhnya.

"Ada masalah, Donghae-sshi?" desis namja yang duduk diruangan Kepala Sekolah itu. Namja tampan bermata musang itu masih sibuk menaik turunkan pinggang namja cantik dipangkuannya.

Namja blonde itu langsung merapikan celana seragamnya yang basah karena cairannya sendiri, 'Ya Tuhan. Apa dia Kepala Sekolah?' Namja blonde itu membatin sambil melongo kearah namja musang yang sedang asik menumbuk kejantanannya di hole namja cantik dipangkuannya. Terlihat namja cantik dipangkuannya yang sudah naked meracau kenikmatan karena holenya dirasuki dan kejantanannya diremas oleh namja musang itu. Sebaliknya, namja musang itu masih lengkap dengan pakaian yang melekat di badan tegapnya. Hanya resleting celananya yang ia buka untuk memasukkan kejantanannya di hole namja cantik itu.

"Seharusnya kau mengunci pintu kalau sedang berdua dengan Jaejoong-mu, boss." ujar Donghae sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dari namja blonde dibawahnya. Namja blonde dibawahnya terbelalak melihat Donghae yang santai saja menanggapi pertanyaan dari atasannya. Padahal sudah jelas mereka berdua tengah merusak acara 'ritual' yang dilakukan namja bermata musang itu.

"Aaangh.. Yunnie.. su-sudaah.." pinta namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong. Seolah tak mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho malah memilin nipples merah muda Jaejoong yang sudah menegang. Mulutnya sibuk memberi kissmark diperpotongan leher jenjang Jaejoong. Tangan bebas satunya masih setia meremas kejantanan Jaejoong. Hole Jaejoong masih penuh karna kejantanan Yunho tak berhenti menumbuknya.

"Aaah.. Aaah.. Aaangh.. Yunnie.. Nappeun! Uungh.. Sudah~" rengek Jaejoong sambil meremas setelan celana bermerk yang biasa Yunho pakai untuk bekerja.

Yunho menghentikan 'ritual'nya, ia melepas setelan jas armani yang dipakainya. Kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh naked Jaejoong.

"Ada perlu apa, hn?" tanya Yunho tajam. Namja blonde yang masih terduduk dilantai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tatapan mata Yunho seolah berkata – kalian-mengganggu-kesenanganku-sialan!

Namja blonde itu dengan tergesa merapikan seragamnya, kemudian dengan cepat berdiri, "Mi-mianhae." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hihi.. Dia lucu, Yunnie." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan sambil menutupi bibir cherrynya dengan tangannya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat namja cantiknya. Namja bermata musang itu menciumi pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas, kemudian ia mengubah posisi Jaejoong menjadi menghadap kearahnya, "Apanya yang lucu, Boojae?"

"Itu.. Benda yang menggantung di selangkangannya menggembung. Hiihii.."

Namja blonde itu refleks langsung melihat kearah selangkangannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah karna juniornya semakin mengeras dan ingin meminta dimanjakan. Dengan cepat ia menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Huh! Ini gara-gara kalian juga, tau!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hahahah… Jaejoong-sshi, matamu nakal sekali." Donghae tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan namja blonde disebelahnya memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Aniyo. Joongie tidak nakal kan, Yunnie?" manja Jaejoong.

"Ne. Ne. Boojae tidak nakal." ucap Yunho sambil mengemut cuping telinga Jaejoong.

'Sebenarnya dua namja ini siapa? Yya! Ini disekolah. Bagaimana bisa melakukan hal seperti 'itu' dengan santainya. Lagi pula namja cantik ini siswa disini, ani? Seragam yang berserakan di meja itu sama sepertiku.' batin namja blonde itu.

"Jadi siapa namamu, blonde?" Namja blonde itu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari namja bermata musang itu. Pertanyaan itu pasti ditujukan padanya.

"Lee Hyukjae emm.. sajang-"

"Panggil aku 'Yunho hyuung' saja. Umurku masih dua puluh lima tahun."

"Ah. Ne. Yunho hyuung."

"Kau siswa baru?" Namja blonde yang bernama Hyukjae itu mengangguk, "Apa kau menguping tadi, Lee Hyukjae-sshi?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya dengan perlahan, "Mianhae, hyuung. A-aku tidak sengaja. Tadi suara kalian terdengar sampai keluar."

"Jinja? Yunnie~ Ini gara-gara Yunnie yang terlalu liar menyerangku tadi." Jaejoong merengek sambil memukul-mukul bahu Yunho. Bibir cherrynya ia poutkan. Eergh! Tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu membuat namja berwajah kecil didepannya itu ingin menyerangnya lagi.

"Sudah, Boo. Sakit. Nanti kita beli es krim, otte?" Jaejoong menggangguk senang mendengar tawaran Yunho. Oh My~ Kasihan namja cantik ini, kepolosannya dimanfaatkan oleh Yunho.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hyukjae, kemudian menatapnya tajam, "Nah, Lee Hyukjae-sshi. Jadi hukuman apa yang pantas kau dapatkan, hn?"

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi sekarang, bibir sexy nya ia gigit. 'Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini, Tuhan?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi belum sempat menjawab namja fishy disebelahnya sudah angkat bicara duluan.

"Tidak perlu dihukum, boss." Hyukjae sumringah mendengar nada pembelaan untuk dirinya dari Donghae. Matanya seolah berkata –kau-penyelamat-hidupku-tuan.

"Dia namjachinguku."

-To Be Continued-

Hallo ^^

ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat fic HaeHyuk (walaupun ada YunJaenya juga hahah)

ini karena permintaan teman saya :)

untuk yang tidak suka couple ini, tolong jangan baca

Jika banyak yang minta lanjut nanti akan saya lanjutkan

dan setelah part 1 publish, saya akan mengupdate lanjutannya setahun sekali sesuai dengan tanggal ulang tahun teman saya hahahaah XD

Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama nanti /bow/

Semoga kalian suka :*

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Our Game!**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter : 1**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk, YunJae**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Tri Anggraini**

**Our Game!**

**.**

**.**

Lee Hyukjae-atau namja imut itu biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk oleh anggota keluarganya- kini tengah menghela nafasnya berkali-kali di toilet. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu di ruang Kepala Sekolah benar-benar membuatnya syok. Semua ini berawal dari pasangan mesum itu! Kalau saja mereka tidak membuat 'adik kecil'-nya terbangun, dirinya pasti tidak akan terlibat masalah dengan Donghae. Oh, God! Ia tidak tahu harus menyesali atau mensyukuri kejadian ini.

"Yya! Kau memikirkan apa?"

Eunhyuk tersentak saat suara Jaejoong terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya, "Aniyo." jawab namja blonde itu sekena-nya pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

Lama memperhatikan Jaejoong, mata bulat Eunhyuk tidak sengaja melihat leher jenjang laki-laki bak boneka itu. Jinja! Eunhyuk sampai harus membuka mulutnya berkali-kali ketika melihat betapa banyak kissmark di leher Jaejoong. Namja blonde itu sampai merinding melihatnya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, lalu berkacak pinggang menghadap Eunhyuk, "Jika Yunnie melihatmu sedang menatapku seperti tadi, beruang mesum itu pasti sudah mematahkan lehermu."

"MWO?" Eunhyuk merasa bulu roma-nya seketika berdiri mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkikik geli, "Aku hanya bercanda, Eun-chan." kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan. "Itu panggilan akrab-ku untukmu." imbuh Jaejoong saat melihat Eunhyuk bingung dengan panggilannya tadi.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung, "Eehm, Jaejoong-sshi."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Panggil Joongie saja. Meskipun aku ini sudah di tingkat akhir, jangan terlalu formal begitu. Kita teman, kan?"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

Teman?

Rasanya Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang berkata begitu padanya. Dari dulu, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Eunhyuk yang berasal dari keluarga pas-pasan, tidak pernah dianggap keberadaan-nya di sekolah. Beruntung karena otaknya yang pintar, ia selalu mendapat beasiswa sehingga ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan orang-orang yang meremehkannya.

"Nah, kau melamun lagi, Eun-chan."

Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya, "Ah, ne?"

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku bilang, kita teman kan?" katanya dengan senyuman tulus.

Sesaat Eunhyuk hanya diam, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong, "Teman." ucapnya lirih dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengelilingi sekolah? Kau belum melihat-lihat, kan?"

Eunhyuk menahan tangan Jaejoong yang kini tengah menariknya dengan semangat, "Apa kau yakin bisa berjalan dengan kondisi seperti itu?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya heran, bukankah tadi Jaejoong baru saja melakukan yah, u-know what I mean-lah. Dan setahu-nya, itu pasti perih dan sakit jika dibawa berjalan.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Gwaechana." jawabnya yakin, meskipun Eunhyuk tahu Jaejoong masih meringis kesakitan ketika berjalan. Bahkan jalannya sekarang sedikit aneh.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Sejauh ini ia bisa menyimpulkan Jaejoong adalah orang yang baik.

"Tapi, apa kita tidak masalah bolos?"

Jaejoong berdecak sebal, "Tenang saja ada Yunnie. Lagi pula ada pacarmu juga, kan?" goda Jaejoong sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Yya! Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Eh?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, "Yang tadi hanya salah paham." Katanya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku."

**.**

**.**

Donghae menatap malas kearah sepupunya yang kini tengah mengintrogasinya sedari tadi. Aaish! Yunho terus saja bertanya mengenai kebenaran status berpacaran-nya dengan Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya Donghae juga tidak tahu tadi mengapa bisa tiba-tiba mendeklarkan bahwa namja blonde itu adalah pacarnya. Entah dorongan dari mana ia refleks berkata begitu. Entah itu untuk menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dari Yunho atau memang dari awal dirinya tertarik dengan namja blonde itu. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin melakukannya saja.

"Aku serius, Donghae." Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya, "Jika ia benar pacarmu, maka si blonde itu selamat. Tapi jika kau berbohong, aku tidak segan-segan menendangnya keluar dari sini."

Donghae menghela nafasnya melihat Yunho yang selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Beginilah Yunho, jika ada seseorang yang dianggap mengganggu, atau tidak berguna di Shappire Blue High School, ia tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan orang-orang itu. Ia mempunyai pangkat tertinggi disini, meskipun Donghae juga mempunyai pangkat tertinggi (sebagai wakil Kepala Sekolah) ia tidak memiliki andil sebesar Yunho.

"Sebenarnya dia bukan pacarku." jawab Donghae santai sambil menyeruput teh-nya.

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Sudah kutebak."

Donghae menyeringai, "Tetapi sebentar lagi dia akan jadi pacarku."

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan siapapun, Hae."

"Memangnya aku mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku sendirian. Ck!"

Yunho semakin tertawa lepas, "Apa kau yakin dia mau menjadi pacarmu? Kau sama sekali tidak ahli dalam hal itu. Kau tidak pernah berpacaran. Hahahah…"'

Donghae memicingkan matanya kesal, lalu meninju lengan Yunho cukup keras, "Yya! Tidak pernah berpacaran bukan berarti tidak ahli dalam hal ini, brengsek!"

Yunho sedikit meringis akibat pukulan Donghae tadi, "Yayaya. Sesukamu sajalah. Aku bertaruh si blonde itu tidak akan menyukaimu. Ya, walaupun nanti kau pacaran dengannya. Aku jamin dia terpaksa menerimamu." ejek Yunho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Donghae merengut sebal, "Aku bertaruh dia akan menyukaiku. Ah, ani! Mencintaiku!"

Yunho mendengus, "Kau terlalu kolot, Hae. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah pacaran, kau terlalu memainkan perasaan di dalamnya."

Donghae memicing tidak suka kearah Yunho. Jika Yunho senang sekali bermain-main dan tidak pernah serius menjalani suatu hubungan, lain hal-nya untuk Donghae. Bagi namja Fishy ini, berpacaran itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Ia tidak mau berpacaran dengan sembarang orang. Pacaran sama dengan Menikah. Intinya, jika ia sudah menetapkan hatinya pada satu orang, maka ia hanya akan memilih orang itu sampai ia mati. Dan sejauh ini, seperti pilihan Donghae jatuh pada Lee Hyukjae. Orang pertama yang sukses membuat darahnya berdesir hanya dalam sekali lihat.

"Aku rasa kau harus berhenti bermain-main, Yun." kata Donghae dengan mimik wajah serius. "Kalau kau terus begini, Jaejoong pasti sedih."

Yunho menggeram kesal, "Kita sedang tidak membahas Jaejoong."

Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah, "Terserah. Yang jelas, aku akan menang taruhan ini. Dan kau harus siap turun dari jabatanmu jika aku menang, Tuan Jung Yunho."

**.**

**.**

"Omo, Eun-chan!"

Eunhyuk menutupi kedua telinganya mendengar pekikan Jaejoong, "Kecilkan suaramu, Joongie."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya ketika penjaga kantin melihat kearahnya, "Ahjussi itu benar-benar mesum. Baru bertemu sudah tancap start." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok dramatis.

"Ini juga karena ulah mesum kalian, tau!" Eunhyuk memberengut sebal.

Jaejoong terkikik geli, "Tapi kau harus berterima kasih padanya."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya, "Wae?"

"Jika Donghae ahjussi tidak bilang kau pacarnya, aku yakin Yunnie pasti sudah menendangmu keluar dari sini dan kau tidak akan diterima di sekolah manapun."

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, ditambah lagi Jaejoong bicara dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat se-seram mungkin.

"Yya! Kau jangan bohong!"

"Aku serius!"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya lagi, "Tapi kenapa dia sampai mau berbohong demi aku? Bukankah itu malah jadi menambah masalah?"

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Itu berarti Ahjussi benar-benar menyukaimu."

Eunhyuk berdecak sebal, "Yya! Jangan samakan aku denganmu, ya. Aku tidak suka yang tua-tua."

"Yya! Kau mengataiku?"

Eunhyuk terkikik geli, "Tapi aku serius, kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Yunho hyuung, ya?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut, "Tidak. Kami tidak pacaran."

Eunhyuk menganga tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa tidak pacaran tapi melakukan hubungan intim seperti itu?

"Aaish! Kenapa malah membahasku! Kita kembali lagi ke topik permasalahan." Jaejoong mulai memasang wajah seriusnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, "Terserah kau saja."

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah, "Aku bertaruh kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan Donghae Ahjussi."

Eunhyuk tertawa renyah, "Berharap saja dalam mimpimu sana."

"Yya! Kalau aku menang kau harus membelikanku sepuluh boneka gajah!"

"Apa? Gajah?"

Dan hari itu, dimulai lah permainan mereka. Sepertinya mereka harus tahu, bahwa perasaan bukan untuk dijadikan permainan. Kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini.

**.**

**.**

-To Be Continued-

Hallo ^o^

ini adalah lanjutan dari prolog kemarin, terimakasih banyak yang merespon

panggil saya bebeb saja ne ^^

Maaf karena banyak yang komplain bebeb update ini satu tahun sekali

jika bebeb berubah pikiran atau dapat pencerahan ttg kelanjutan ff ini akan bebeb usahakan secepatnya meng-updateny ^^

maaf tidak membalas review

gomawo untuk review, fav, dan foll teman-teman :D

**Thanks to :**

**bluerissing|Daevic024|Matsushita Yuki|nurul. |Nickyun|lee ikan|elza orizhuka|pumpkinsparkyu|Haru54|Chen Clouds|lyndaariezz|christyy|Ceribel gembel berkobel kobel|NN|anaknya haehyuk|NaizhuAmakusa|HaeHyuk Love|ssss|PutriHaeHyuk15|para Guest dan Silent Readers  
**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


End file.
